Fated bonds
by Fired up petals
Summary: After the unfortunate death of King Hiashi. The Kingdom is left to be ruled by Princess Hinata. Who has now taken over as Queen. Due to the apparent stress of it all, Hinata runs away, leaving Princess Hanabi alone to take over. Angry and confused, Hanabi vows to bring her sister back. Along the way she meets a handsome but annoying, rogue named Kiba. Who seems strangely familiar.


The kingdom of the leaf was said to be the most beautiful kingdom of them all. Many people from around the world journeyed there simply to see it with their own eyes. The King, Hiashi Hyuga, welcomed the visitors with open arms, throwing elegant balls and entertaining festivals. He truly was a beloved King and he in turn loved his people.

But the most important individuals in his life, were his beautiful daughters. Hinata. His eldest child whom was fated to become queen, and Hanabi his youngest daughter. They were both also loved by the people. Hinata for her kindness and Hanabi for her spunk. The two were inseparable and often got into all kinds of shenanigans together, pranking the servants or even their own father. everyday was happy and filled with laughter. It was like this for many years, until.

King Hiashi fell ill. Doctors around the world came to him, attempted to heal him, but it was to no avail. Despite his daughter's protests, Hiashi refused anymore visits. Day by day he became weaker and weaker. It wasn't long until he was completely bed ridden.

"Father, please. Let us find someone. Surely someone...somewhere can help you? ...we need you. Don't leave us, please!" Hinata begged. Her voice cracking as she spoke. Finally her eyes filled up with warm tears. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold the droplets back. Hanabi stood there stoically. She refused to breakdown like her sister. She had to be the strong one at that moment. It was their father who was dying, not them. The young Hyuga couldn't even fathom what he was thinking. He was just laying there with a gentle smile. His once bright eyes were almost completely lifeless. His tanned flesh had become so pale he looked like a ghost. If she hadn't known it, Hanabi would have never believed it was her father.

"I'm sorry. The last thing I want is for you to be sad, because of me. But you must accept that life ends. We will not be apart forever. There _will_ be a day we meet again." Suddenly Hiashi broke into a fit of coughs. A Nurse rushed in and attempted to help him, but he gestured for her to stay back. "I'm fine."

"You're NOT fine. You're dying right before my eyes and there's nothing I can do! _nothing_! I want to go back in time. I want to change fate. I don't want to be in a world without you. Don't go. PLEASE DON'T GO." Hinata was in hysterics, each sob became louder and louder. The nurse hurried over and held the princess in a comforting embrace.

Hanabi still stood there, like she was disinterested with the whole situation. Time seemed to stop. For a long moment she and her father made eye contact, however neither said a word. And then, like a flash, time sped up again. But now Hiashi was no longer breathing.

The beloved king was dead.

And now a queen would reign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three years later**

"Milady. I'm worried about our Queen. She hasn't come out from her room and she won't answer anyone who calls out to her" A young maid exclaimed. "She's usually up by this time. Do you think she's sick?"

"You're worrying too much." Hanabi replied, sipping from her tea cup. "Even a Queen can sleep in once and awhile." though it was a bit strange, Hinata was an early riser and seldom slept in, she actually preferred getting up at the crack of dawn. "But if you're that concerned I'll check on her."

"Y-Yes. I think that would be best" the Maid urged.

Hanabi slowly got up from her seat before swiftly heading toward her sisters chambers. The blonde maid quicly followed after her. Once reaching the large bedroom doors. She suddenly felt like something was indeed wrong.

"Stand back" Hanabi ordered.

"W-What?" the maid was rather confused but did as she was told. In a split second, the Brunette had lifted her leg and ever so _gently _kicked the door down. The maid needed a few seconds the progress the actions that had just occurred in front of her.

"M-Milday, that's not very Princess like"

"If I were to be "Princess _like_" we'd be standing in front of that door stupidly all day"

"I suppose you're right"

Once entering the bedroom, it was clear Hinata wasn't there. Examining the surroundings it was obvious she hadn't even slept in her bed the night prior. The sheets were still neatly placed and not the least bit disturbed.

"What? she's not even here?" both women looked around for any chance of a break in, maybe the Queen had been kidnapped? maybe she was being held for ransom? Hanabi was suddenly stricken with worry. She didn't want to lose another person close to her especially not her sister.

"Princess, I found a note. It's addressed to you" the maid announced, handing the flimsy piece of paper to her.

Hanabi took it from her and read over the writing carefully.

_"Dear Hanabi. I'm sorry for vanishing like this, but I just can't take this life anymore. I'm not fit to be a ruler, many said you would be more suitable to the position and they were right. I know you must be angry with me. But this is all for the best. I have left for another kingdom, Please don't look for me. I have no intentions of returning home. Good bye. _

_Love Hinata. "_

"So what's it say?" the maid asked, sneakily trying to read the contents.

"...I will kill her" Hanabi spoke through clenched teeth.

"W-What?"

"I will bring her back...and then I will _kill _her"

"M-Milday, please tell me what's going on...was the Queen kidnapped?"

"No...she ran AWAY" The Hyuga growled, shredding the letter in a fit of rage.

"Princess Hanabi! that might have been important"

"Heh, doesn't matter. I'll bring her back, even if I have to drag her by the hair. Even if she left last night she couldn't have gone far. I'll easily be able to catch up."

"Y-You're leaving too? but what about the Kingdom? who will take care of things? please excuse me for saying this, but you're not thinking things through"

The maid was right about that. The kingdom couldn't just be abandoned, but she also couldn't just let Hinata off either. She needed to leave someone in charge. Someone she knew wouldn't betray her in any way. And Hanabi knew exactly who that person was.

"Neji will take care of things. While I'm away"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, he'll know what to do. And I know for a fact he won't refuse my request. So you and the people have nothing to worry about"

"But...this is so sudden...maybe the Queen just needed to be alone? perhaps she'll be back soon?"

"No. She won't...ever since our fathers death Hinata hasn't been the same. She became more closed off and wasn't nearly as happy as she used to be. I believe she truly intends on never coming back"

This really was a dangerous situation, there was a lot of evil in the world and her sister was an easy target, she was beautiful, timid, and vulnerable. A perfect victim for some sort of creep.

"T-Then. Do as you must Princess...I'll let the guards know about what happened"

"Good. I'll be departing shortly, time is of the essence. I can afford to waste any of it"

**And that's the end of chapter one. Since it's just the beginning it's not that interesting I'm sure. But I promise you it'll get better as it goes. Tell me what you think, should I continue on? **

**Thanks for reading either way bwaha. If you want updates then I will certainly write up more chapters...if not. Well...I still enjoyed writing this chapter. **


End file.
